


Ways and Means

by voxofthevoid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Will, Anal Sex, Dark-ish Will, Developing Relationship, Four plus one format, Hannibal doesn’t know Will knows, Hannibal is possessive, Hannibal shows his love through murder, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor....i think, Lecter is so whipped, M/M, Romance, Will Knows, no encephalitis, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal just wants to make Will’s life easier.</p><p>Or, Four times Hannibal killed for Will and one time he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

_The four times he killed for Will…_

 

**One:**

The first time it happens, they’re at the F.B.I’s Christmas party. Hannibal is not entirely sure how Jack managed to get Will to attend, but he’s only too glad that he did. He is even more pleased that Jack asked him to keep an eye on the reticent profiler as it gives him a viable excuse track Will’s movements without coming off as a stalker. Then again, he would have found a way to do the same anyway.

After all, Will does look extraordinarily _stunning_ in a suit.

Hannibal is not the only one who thinks that, if Will’s current predicament is any indication. Once, he would have secretly enjoyed seeing him so unsettled at all the socializing. Now, as he observes the admittedly attractive young woman try to flirt with ( _his_ ) William despite his obvious unease, all he can feel is a hot, entirely unpleasant churning in his guts that he tries convince himself is not jealousy. He is simply… protective of Will. No one else is supposed to mess with him. That privilege belongs to Hannibal alone.

And if he is borderline rude to Alana Bloom with his abrupt departure, it can just be attributed to desire to extract Will as quick as possible from a situation that he is obviously uncomfortable in. Right.

Hannibal tries - and fails - to ignore the slight flutter in his stomach at the thoroughly relieved look that Will shoots him as he takes his place besides him. The woman - young and healthy; she’d be a lovely meal - narrows her eyes at him in clear displeasure which only increases as Will practically hides himself behind Hannibal.

“Good evening.” Hannibal greets her coldly, fighting the urge to snap her dainty little neck then and there. “May I know your name?”

“Iris Sinclair,” she replies in a curt tone that borders on hostile. She is openly glaring at him as if it’s somehow his fault that Will is currently trying to pretend that she doesn’t exist. Not only is she trying to force her vile attentions on ( _his_ ) Will, but she’s also quite rude.

Something had to be done about that.

“Excuse us, Miss Sinclair, but I’m afraid its time for my friend and I to leave. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

He doesn’t give her any time to protest as he practically drags Will out of the building and out to the parking lot with a firm grip on his bicep. Will follows willingly, not appearing all that disturbed at being manhandled by his friend/therapist. Hannibal, on the other hand, is busy mentally sorting through a list of exotic dishes he’s been meaning to try out, trying to find the one that’d fit Miss Sinclair the best.

“Thank you.” Will’s voice jolts him out of his reverie and only then does he realize that they’re at his car, and that he has rudely neglected Will up until this point. 

“I’m always eager to of assistance to you, Will. My apologies for dragging you out here. We can go back inside if you wish.”

He is fairly certain that that’s the very last thing Will desires, but he is somewhat disconcerted by the calculating gaze he trains on Hannibal. It’s not a look often seen on Will’s face and being on its receiving end makes him feel uncharacteristically…nervous.

“No, you’re not.” Will says at length, still gazing thoughtfully at Hannibal. “Sorry for dragging me out, I mean,” he clarifies, seeing his bemused expression.

That’s true, and Hannibal allows his lips to twist into a small smile at the blunt response.

The sudden flicker of Will’s blue-grey eyes to the curve of his lips is the only warning he receives before Will grabs him by the back of his neck and crushes their lips together in a rough, searing kiss that effectively drives all thought and reason from Hannibal’s mind.

Hannibal is distantly aware that he is panting when Will releases him, but he is too drunk on what was, without a doubt, the most erotic kiss of his life, to notice anything but the heated gleam in Will’s eyes and the smug smile on his lips.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon. Good night, Hannibal.” And then he’s gone, leaving Hannibal slightly more clear-headed, as well as equal parts stunned and pleased at the night’s events.

And he finally admits to himself that it might have been jealousy that twisted dark and ugly in his stomach when he saw the woman flirt with Will.

Not that it matters now. His interest is quite obviously returned.

 

Two weeks later, Hannibal serves ‘beef’ cassoulet with boulengere potatoes to Will at his house at a lovely little dinner with just the two of them.

Iris Sinclair’s disappearance raises only a minimal ruckus, but Hannibal had been right. She does make a delicious meal.

Will is certainly… appreciative.

 

**Two:**

Their relationship is a little over two weeks old when they finally go on a date. It’s a simple affair, breakfast at local diner. Actually, it’s less of a date and more of a necessity thanks to this new killer who has a penchant for strewing his victims all over the countryside. Hannibal can’t exactly carry around his cooking utensils (or his choice of meat) around with him and as he has no intention of ruining his plate with chinese take-out like the rest of Jack’s team, eating out is the only option.

Good thing Will is ready to humor him and that their stay at this infernal place will not be for much longer.

They are close to catching the murderer, and Will is in a better mood than he has been for the last few days, smiling a little more easily. A good mood that is more or less ruined when the waitress spills hot coffee all over his lap.

Will seems more irritated at the inconvenience than angry at the girl, and Hannibal may have let the blunder pass if it isn’t for the thoroughly annoyed glint in her eyes while she apologizes for her mistake, as if the incident was somehow Will’s fault instead of hers.

He notes the name on her tag as he waits for Will to return from the restroom. ‘Emily’. He’ll be paying her a visit in the near future.

They both skip breakfast, more concerned with divesting Will of his wet, coffee-laden clothes than eating.

If Beverly Katz is surprised to see the two of them emerging from Will’s room with lips a bit too red, she doesn’t say anything. She does, however, give them an exaggerated wink that turns Will a lovely shade of pink.

 

He waits a month before tracking down ‘Emily’. She is alive and all too conscious when he takes her kidneys. He regrets that he cannot do more with her corpse (too obvious; Will is perceptive enough as it is) but at least she is made to pay for her transgressions. And he is quite certain that his partner will appreciate the dish he has in mind.

After all, Will seems to have developed quite the appetite for Hannibal’s cooking.

 

**Three:**

This new killer causes the dark beast inside of Hannibal to rear its glorious head and roar in rage. Because it is obvious from the careful selection of the victims- young men with dark brown curls, blue eyes and a similar build to Will- and the way their hearts are cut out and placed in their outstretched palms like an offering, that this is a courtship. Someone else, _another_ killer is trying to woo Will.

The possessive fury he feels threatens to nearly overwhelm him. It would, if not for the iron control he has over himself. Even so, his distress doesn’t escape Will who seems more concerned about Hannibal than himself. _His_ dear, sweet Will. He would very much like to meet the new, unwanted player in this game so he can drive that sentiment home.

The three bodies of his doppelgangers doesn’t provide Will with much information other than that the killer is a man who is not new to murder, but that these obscene displays are new and meant to attract Will’s attention. But other than his worry over Hannibal’s safety, Will seems largely unaffected with the case. He seems neither troubled by the danger nor guilty about the fates of the men killed in his name. This development is new and while Will’s casual dismissal of the lives lost excites him, he wishes Will would be more concerned about himself.

The fourth body helps Will put up a more definitive profile, and the BAU pulls up a list of suspects. It is all too easy for Hannibal to identify the culprit ( _takes one to know one_ ) and easier still to withhold the information from Jack and his team. He has every intention of dealing with this man on his own.

He does not notice the amused smirk Will sends his retreating back as he leaves Quantico to head home.

Finding Nathan Friend is easy enough, subduing him much less so. But he is very much alive and aware as Hannibal starts cutting into him; his pleas are the sweetest music he’s heard in a while. He does not take anything- he has no intention of feeding _vermin_ to Will- but the man’s heart is cleaved in two and placed in his open palms as he is arranged to Hannibal’s liking; a gift for his lover, one much worthier than the pathetic, tasteless displays of this interloper.

Hannibal is not surprised when Will calls him the next day and tells him that he’s coming over. They’ve been unable to spend much time together outside of work as of late. He is also quite eager to hear what Will thinks of his little present.

He is, however, surprised to find himself bent over his kitchen counter, Will’s cock pounding him mercilessly from behind as his back is peppered with soft kisses and sharp bites. The surprise is swept away with the rest of his thoughts as pleasure takes over his mind.

 

**Four:**

Will is no pushover. Hannibal knows this all too well. He also knows that the reason Will does not react to physical altercations in kind is because he fears he might go too far. A valid concern, given the numerous, violent murderers Will is forced to share his mind with.

So, when Hannibal sees a large, burly cop harassing Will continuously throughout their latest investigation, he naturally decides to take matters into his own hands.

A police officer is a rather riskier target than his usual ones, but it’s for Will and so he is more than happy to put in some extra effort. Hannibal stalks the man for about a week, learning his patterns. He lives alone, is unattached, and on most nights, stays till past midnight in a small pub that is closer to his workplace than his house.

The officer’s car ‘breaks down’ in the middle of the road on one such late night, and he is quite willing to accept a ride from the well-dressed gentleman in the Bentley.

Hannibal calmly recites to the man how _rude_ it had been for him to harass a dedicated, efficient agent like Will while that latter was trying so hard to catch a killer. He does this as he skins the officer, his screams muffled by the tape plastered across his mouth. He also takes his lungs.

It is a bit of a risk to display him, but Will is already aware of the Chesapeake Ripper’s interest in him. And he has never really discussed the police officer and his abhorrent behavior with Hannibal, so there’s no reason for him to connect the two of them.

He displays the man in a field in Baltimore, with his skin and tongue removed, his mouth stuffed with withered rose petals, bearing all the hallmarks of a Ripper kill.

Another gift for his lover. Hannibal really can’t wait for the day when he no longer has to hide behind his other persona to present them to Will.

The next day, at his office, his lunch hour is disrupted by a series of loud knocks on the door. When he opens it, he’s greeted by none other than Will, looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Before Hannibal can so much as utter a greeting, he’s slammed against a wall with a pair of hands pinning him in place, a warm mouth devouring his with unrestrained hunger. Will is all tongue and teeth and heat, nipping harshly at Hannibal’s lips until they bleed and even then, he does not stop, licking every drop of the salty liquid from his mouth and chin.

Will’s eyes are nearly black when he finally pulls back, pupils blown wide with lust, their natural blue only a vague hint at the edges.

“God, Hannibal, do you have any fucking idea what you do to me? Every time I come across one of your bodies, it’s a battle to keep myself composed long enough to answer Jack and his fucking questions.”

For a long, long moment, he is utterly stunned, frozen in both mind and body. Even when he finally manages to speak, his voice is a mere whisper.

“You know. How long?”

Will’s answer is to kiss him again, long and hard, leaving them both breathless once they part. His lover gently grips his face in his calloused hands and brings their foreheads together.

“Since Marissa Schurr. I saw it that day… in your eyes. I saw you. _All_ of you.”

With unadulterated shock coursing through his system, Hannibal blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I love you.”

He can feel Will’s answering smile against his lips and his reply is whispered into his mouth.

“I love you too.”

 

_And the one time he didn’t…_

There’s a vein puling dangerously at Jack’s temple, the agent barely keeping himself from yelling at the top of his lungs at his top profiler and the man who’s _supposed_ to be his therapist, as he spat out the words from between gritted teeth.

“Your _job_ was to keep him stable, Dr Lecter, not _fuck_ him.”

Hannibal, completely unfazed by Jack’s temper, has trouble holding back a smirk as he feels Will stiffen beside him at the word ‘stable’.

“Will has never been my patient, Jack.” He replies calmly, knowing that it’ll only rile Jack more. “He is my friend. When we realized that we both felt something more than friendship, we acted accordingly. And allow me to point out that Will is, by no means, unstable. He’s perfectly fine and functional.”

Jack continues to glower at Hannibal, completely ignoring Will, whose irritation he can feel growing by the second. He gently places his hand on top of Will’s where it’s resting on his thigh, never taking his eyes off Jack. The gesture does not go unnoticed judging by the worsening of his glare.

“Really? And your opinion is completely unbiased, right?” The urge to kill Jack, which has existed pretty much since their first meeting, only increases at the blatant mockery. His lips press into a thin line, the only outward sign of his displeasure.

“Yes, it is.”

“You enter into a completely unethical relationship with someone I delegated to your care and then, you _hide_ it from me. Now, the two of you have the nerve to come in here and announce your damn _engagement_.” Jack is practically frothing at the mouth by the time he’s done, but Hannibal is far too angry at the insinuation that he took advantage of Will to even enjoy his state. However, before he can reply, Will’s voice, calm and as cold as the arctic wind, cuts through the pregnant silence.

“Enough, Jack.”

Even a fool would be able to sense the danger beneath those too-soft words and the steely glint in Will’s eyes. But Jack, being Jack, chooses to completely ignore it as he turns to Will and says,

“Will, you know this is stupid. I doubt what you feel is even real. Transference is a-” that’s as far as Jack gets before Will shoots out of his chair, hands slamming down hard on the wooden desk in front of them.

“I said that’s _enough_ , Agent Crawford.” This time, Jack listens, eyes widening at the uncharacteristic display of temper from the profiler. The red haze of Hannibal’s fury ebbs, awe and desire taking its place as they usually do when Will displays his forceful side.

He too rises to his feet, staring down at Jack, who seems to be reassessing his earlier words.

Pity it was too late.

“I quit.” He glances sharply at Will, surprised by his fiancé’s words; soft but sure.

Jack’s expression shifts from incredulous to panicked as he takes in Will’s resolve.

“You can’t quit, Will. People are dying-”

“People die all the time.” Will cuts him off, voice eerily calm and uncaring. Hannibal smiles. “And nothing I do can change that. So, I quit. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re leaving.”

They don’t speak to each other as they leave the building. Once they’re driving away from Quantico in Hannibal’s car, Will lets out a long sigh.

“Well, that was a fucking disaster.”

Hannibal smiles despite himself, noting curiously that Will doesn’t sound all that upset.

“Are you really going to quit?”

“Yep. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Jack’s pushing was getting too much to handle without snapping. That was the final straw.” Will pauses and turns to look at Hannibal. “Transference my ass.”

His smile becomes a full blown grin.

“Although,” Will says rather thoughtfully, “I’ll miss your work. Those displays were a balm to my soul. Or mind. Whatever.”

Would this man ever stop surprising him?

“You know, you could always accompany me. I’ve never had an audience before while I worked.”

He grips the steering wheel a little harder as Will contemplates the offer, eyes trained on Hannibal. He doesn’t allow himself to think about the multitude of possibilities that will present themselves if Will were to say ‘Yes’.

“I think I’d like that.”

His breath leaves him in a rush and turns to flash a quick smile at Will, letting his eyes show how much the words mean to him. Will reaches out and squeezes his thigh, leaving his hand there.

Perhaps he’s not going to kill Jack just yet. After all, he is the reason why he met Will in the first place.

He would spare him. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked 4+1 and 5+1 format stories. I thought I’d give it a go. This was meant to be humorous. I have no idea if I got that right. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are smothered with affection.


End file.
